


Morning

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Evan wakes up with David.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> This was a birthday gift for squidgiepdx in 2012 :)

  
Evan breathed in deeply and uncurled himself from where his nose had been pressed to David's neck. He found himself looking into bright blue eyes.  
  
"Morning, beautiful," he murmured, his voice gravelly with sleep.  
  
David smiled, touching Evan's face softly with long fingers. "Morning, handsome."  
  
Evan smiled back, feeling the squeeze of love for David in his chest. He took hold of David's hand and kissed the other man's palm, then curled back into David's side, his nose resuming its position against his lover's collarbone.  
  
David sighed happily and rested his head against his. Evan closed his eyes and let himself drift, wondering how many times in one morning he could wake up again.  
  
~


End file.
